Lawna Week: Drabbles
by EleinKL
Summary: En el marco de la Lawna Week, siete pequeños relatos.
1. Día 1: Naranja y Oro

**Día 1: Naranja y Oro (Orange and Gold).**

.

.

.

— **¿Qué color eligieron?**

— **Amarillo**

— **Rojo**

Contestaron simultáneamente Nami y Law.

— **¿Amarillo?** —Pregunto Nami. Cruzo los brazos y observo al moreno con dureza—. **Deje en claro que no quiero conducir un taxi***

— **Claro, como el rojo es más original** —Contesto Law con evidente sarcasmo.

Intentando detener una inminente pelea por su desacuerdo, Franky decidió intervenir.

— **Les propongo algo** —Dijo—. **Tengo una súper idea para el color, regresen mañana y lo verán.**

Al día siguiente, al ver la combinación de pintura en coche con colores naranja y oro, Nami y Law sonrieron ya que al fin acordaban en algo.

— **Horrible.**

.

.

.

Notas:

*En algunos países, amarillo es el color que comúnmente portan los taxis (o eso creo).

¡100 palabras!

¿Se preguntan por qué no actualizo mis otros fics pero escribo esto?

Bueno, no podía dejar pasar la Lawna week que se propuso en tumbrl obviamente. Así que usando mis ratos libres escribí estos drabbles en mi celular los cuales subiré uno diario ya que todos tendrán 100 palabras de límite. Aunque ya paso la semana oficial, no podía dejarlos abandonados.

Sobre mis otros fics, ya tengo listas las actualizaciones, solo me faltan un par de detalles de edición.

Saludos.


	2. Día 2: Sonrisa

**Día 2: Sonrisa (Smile).**

.

.

.

.

Trafalgar Law se consideraba una persona realista por lo que no creía en el amor. Lo que muchos llamaban amor, para él era solo una serie de reacciones químicas derivadas de necesidades biológicas. Al pasar el tiempo, cuando la química atrás de amor pasaba, los aspectos negativos de una pareja son más notorios, los besos comenzaban a ser costumbre y la emoción perecía lentamente. Compartir el mismo espacio podría sofocar y estar separados por mucho tiempo empezaba a ser irrelevante.

Trafalgar Law, sabía que el amor no existía.

Aun así cada sonrisa de Nami lograba que, convenientemente, olvidara tal convicción.

.

.

.

.

Notas:

¡100 palabras!

Creo que es lo más cursi que he escrito…

Sí, soy como Law.


	3. Día 3: Ángeles y demonios

**Día 3: Ángeles y Demonios (Angels/Demons).**

.

.

.

.

— **¿Por qué deseas que viva?—** Pregunto Law a la mujer que detenía el avance de su mano.

— **Él cometió graves pecados** —Respondió Nami—. **¿Es justicia divina aceptar un último sacrificio final a cambio de años de maldad?**

— **No es algo que nos concierna** —Respondió Law.

Frente a ellos, un hombre se encontraba moribundo después de recibir una bala que estaba dirigida a un niño inocente.

Law bajo la mano rendido, recibiendo una sonrisa de Nami.

¿Quién diría que su labor de otorgar eterno descanso a las almas sobre la tierra podría ser un reto cuando rondaba la tentadora demonio?

.

.

.

.

Notas:

¡100 palabras!

Inspirada por la película de Constantine y la idea de que los ángeles ayudan a las personas a morir con un toque blablá, no se mucho de religión. Un ángel de la muerte cínico y una demonio astuta pero sensible a los niños.


	4. Día 4: Diferencias de alturas

**Día 4:** **Diferencias de alturas (** **Height differences).**

.

.

.

.

— **Es la segunda ocasión en tres meses** —Dijo Law terminando de colocar una férula al pie de Nami—. **Tendrás que dejar los zapatos altos por un tiempo.**

— **Imposible, son parte de mi trabajo** —Respondió la chica con gesto lastimero—. **Mejor me alejo de Luffy.**

— **Eso si es imposible** —Contesto el hombre acercándose a ella para ayudarle a ponerse de pie— **Te ayudare a ir a tu casa.**

Lo que Nami nunca admitiría, era que los zapatos altos ayudaban a no sentirse pequeña junto a su doctor favorito. Así que cualquier accidente valdría la pena mientras Law la curara.

.

.

.

.

Nami modelo + Law doctor = Tada!

Decidí publicar los últimos drabbles de un solo momento… porque si no, es capaz que los pongo hasta el próximo mes XD

Saludos.


	5. Día 5: Mitología

**Día 5: Tema Mitológico/histórico (Mythological/Historical).**

.

.

.

.

Al emerger poco a poco a la superficie, Law noto el cielo cubierto de nubes oscuras y una ligera lluvia caer sobre el lago. Lo sabía muy bien, solo era necesario un poco de rituales, peticiones y un nacimiento para hacer que Nami se dispusiera a ayudar a los mortales. Al salir del lago, la encontró junto a uno de los ríos con su vara al cielo.

— **¿Qué fue en esta ocasión?** — Pregunto Law cuando estuvo junto a ella.

— **Una niña** —Respondió alegre—. **¿Qué mejor motivo para traer agua que un nacimiento?**

Law sonrió levemente.

— **¿Una diluvio tal vez?**

.

.

.

Un poco de mitología prehispánica Mexicana. Inspirada por la diosa Chalchiuhtlicue y su esposo el alabado dios Tláloc. Ella era respetada y temida diosa de las aguas terrestres (y de nacimientos). En una descripción leí que se representaba con una vara, así que Nami apareció en mi mente inmediatamente. Tláloc, por otro lado, es el dios de la lluvia y de los truenos que comúnmente habita en la profundidad de lagos, así que imaginaran porque pensé en Law. No soy experta, así que perdón de antemano.

*Corre*


	6. Día 6: Irrumpir

**Día 6: Irrumpir (Break in).**

.

.

.

.

— **Tienes menos de una hora** —Dijo Law, que el exterior desde la camioneta.

Escucho a Nami reír por el auricular.

— **Comúnmente tú eres el de la paciencia.**

— **¿De quién es la genial idea de irrumpir dentro de la casa de su ex jefe para robar una caja fuerte por venganza?**

— **Bueno, tampoco te quejaste demasiado anoche.**

— **¿Anoche que me diste la idea mientras teníamos sexo?**

—Este dinero es fruto del fraude—Respondió Nami ignorándolo—. **Cuando lo regrese a esas personas afectadas, me lo agradecerán.**

Law no se molestó en responder, Nami en plan Robin Hood era imposible de detener.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tema en si puede tener varios sentidos en inglés y español, así que tome el que más me convenció. Sip, me fui por la fácil XD


	7. Día 7: Muy ingenioso

**Día 7:**

 **Mensaje de texto diciendo "Muy ingenioso"**

 **(The text message simply said "Very clever").**

.

.

.

.

— **Entonces me dijo que hacia algo con mi adicción a los juegos de azar o me pediría el divorcio** —Dijo el hombre sentado frente a Nami.

— **Una tontería** —Contesto con su más falsa sonrisa.

Su cita a ciegas era un imbécil. Por suerte, su plan B no tardaba en activarse.

Con fingida sorpresa, fingió alarma ante la llamada que recibía.

— **Lo lamento mucho, mi madre está rumbo al hospital** — Dijo.

Sin mucho preámbulo tomo sus cosas y corrió al auto. Al llegar ahí, vio un mensaje de texto de su (esperaba que no por mucho tiempo) amigo Law.

 _Muy ingenioso_.

.

.

.

.

Law salvando a Nami con una llamada.

Acaba la Lawna week! Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos en mis otros fic!


End file.
